Don't Think
by DrErikaWatsonAngelOfTheLord
Summary: Castiel spends his days tormented by his own thoughts and by those around him, all except Dean Winchester. Dean helps Castiel understand what it is to be alive and what life should feel like.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel sat in his room, the door blocked by a large dresser, blaring his music, staring at his ceiling. His mind filled with thoughts of suicide, while his eyes filled with tears, unable to be stopped. Gabriel, his brother, shouted at him from behind the door, unknowing of what was happening, saying he need to get his wallet so he and some friends could go to the movies. No one knew, he had so many brothers and sisters, yet none of them ever took the time to talk to him, to notice something was wrong, except maybe Balthazar. Balthazar knew, he had seen him being bullied at school, tripped, called names, everything, but had only helped once, when it first started. Now, however, he couldn't afford for his social status to be "ruined" by being seen with his socially impaired little brother, most probably didn't even know they were related, I mean how could they? Balthazar was tall, like Castiel, however Balthazar had a suave personality accompanied with his golden hair and smile that could calm a ravaging leviathan, while Castiel was lanky and awkward, with a deep raspy voice and little understanding for jokes or sarcasm. The only thing about Castiel that really stood out about him were his eyes, they were bright blue like the Caribbean Ocean, and when met with confrontation turned the color of the night sky.

Castiel dried his eyes, changed his shirt to something with less tear stains, moved the dresser, and opened the door for Gabriel. " What the hell, man", he said agitatedly while pushing through Castiel, "I've been standing out there for, like, ten minutes! And now i'm going to be late, thanks." Slamming the door behind him Gabriel was there and gone, "there was your chance for help, and you missed it," Castiel muttered to himself falling onto his bed. Fatigue took over his muscles, he wanted to sleep and never wake up, but he needed to do homework, school was his only hope of getting out of this place. Castiel sat up with a groan and glanced at his phone "8:34, one new message" unlocking his phone he saw that Dean Winchester has texted him ten minutes ago, why Dean Winchester even gave Castiel a thought puzzled him. Dean Winchester was tall, beautiful and a badass. His eyes were green and so full of life, reminding Castiel of the beginning of Spring when everything is in full bloom, and his sandybrown hair helped you to see the freckles Dean seemed to despise, Castiel couldn't disagree more, the freckles helped you really see Dean for the sweet guy he really was.

All the texted read was "wanna study at the library?" Castiel's heart swooned at those few words, although they had study together before it still excited Castiel to be alone with Dean, but he could never tell him that in the fear of scarring Dean off.

He simply and nonchalantly replied with a "sure" as if the idea of being close to Dean didn't make him want to faint. Castiel knew it wouldn't be "studying" as much as it would be "reteaching-Dean-everything-they-learned-because-he-doesn't-pay-attention" but he didn't mind, as long as he was with Dean Winchester, the only one who seemed to pay him any attention.

"Awesome! I'll be there in a bit to pick you up, see you then" was all Castiel got to know he had ten minutes to get ready.

Before Castiel got Dean's text saying he was outside he knew his ride had arrived. The sound of Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas and the rumble of a 1967 Chevy Impala engine seemed to sneak into every corner of his small house, pissing off all of its inhabitants, except Castiel. He waited a couple minutes after receiving Dean's text to avoid seeming too eager, then while trying to calm himself, said goodbye to Michael, telling him he was going out, the eldest brother hardly glanced up from his calculus homework to acknowledge his baby brother. When Castiel was about to get into the car Dean looked up at him with a smile, those big green eyes bright as the sun, Castiel felt the heat rise in his cheeks and turned away from Dean, avoiding his gaze. They drove away from the house in silence, classic rock filling the space between them, as hard as he tried, Castiel could not avoid staring at Dean, his face would be momentarily be lit by streetlights they were passing and then fade back into the darkness. Even in the dark Dean Winchester had no flaws, his jaw angular, but neither too wide nor too sharp, his lips the perfect shade of light pink and just big enough, his eyelashes almost touching his eyelids but not quite, and the smallest bit of stubble. Taking his focus away from the road Dean caught Castiel staring at him and began blushing, and cleared his throat, "so….,uh, you ready for that, uh, chem test monday?" His voice shook slightly, his grip tightening only a little on the steering wheel, "something is off about Dean" Castiel thought, but decided to ignore it.

"Yeah, I mean, we've been going over this stuff for a while, it's pretty easy" Castiel replied with confidence.

"Easy for you to say", Dean sighed under his breath.

The car was silent again, Castiel knew Dean wasn't very good when it came to school and didn't like it very much, but couldn't figure anything else to say, he didn't want to mess up whatever relationship he had with Dean. At that moment Castiel's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the library, and then its vanishing behind them.

"Uh, Dean the Library was back there" Castiel spoke the words quietly, almost not wanting Dean to hear them. Maybe they would just keep driving and never stop, maybe they could just run away now and never have to go back to the lives they lived in Lawerence, Kansas.

"I know, I have other plans for us" he replied with a smile, but not the one he wore before, this one was more nervous and unsure.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel's breath got caught in his throat, Dean had said "us," as if they were a thing. An item. His muscles began to tense, he bit his lip to hold back all the questions he had for Dean, his heart felt as though it were hitting the protective casing that was his ribs.

"So, er, where are we going exactly, if not the library like we discussed?" Castiel questioned, attempting to keep the yearning from coming to his voice.

The slightest hint of teasing danced along Dean's words as he replied, "it's a surprise," with a boyish grin on his lips.

After a few restless minutes, and awkward glances, Dean began to slow the car at what Castiel recognized as Clinton Lake. Obviously he had been to the lake before, but this was different. Every time he had been here before it had been with family, therefore rather unenjoyable and awkward, but now he was with Dean Winchester, and the moon and stars twinkled perfectly off the absolutely still surface of the water. Before Castiel even knew what was going on Dean had turned off the car, ran over to the other side and opened the door for Castiel, while holding a bag in his hand. Castiel slowly got out of the car, now facing Dean close enough to inhale the smell of grease and the light application of cheap cologne that always accompanied him. As Castiel squeezed between Dean and the car the door slammed and Dean began walking, assuming that Castiel would follow, which he did.

Dean sat down right in front of the shore of the lake, hesitantly Castiel followed suit. He looked over at Dean, only to find Dean was already staring at him through long, curled eyelashes, his face reflecting light ever so lightly from the moon, and his eyes full of admiration. Their eyes met, and as much as Castiel wanted to turn and run, to abandon these feelings and just go back to his room where he knew he was safe from the outside world he couldn't. Maybe because at that moment there was nothing but them, or maybe because there was the slimmest chance that for once Castiel found someone who felt the same way about him as he did for them. Suddenly Dean turned away, depriving Castiel of the connection he'd just felt and the world slowly began to fade into its original position surrounding them, destroying their blissful isolation. Dean began rubbing the back of his neck and studying the ground as if he could find everything he wanted to say down there, "so, Cas I know we said that we'd be going to study at the library, but, uh, I thought maybe we could talk," he told Castiel, as he continued staring at the ground. "I really like hanging out with you and stuff, and I really like you, like, a lot," toward the end his voice began to trail off, afraid of the chance he may be rejected, Dean glanced up at Castiel, his eyes begging for a reply.

Castiel immediately averted his eyes, feeling his face begin to heat to the point where he began to sweat. "This has to be some kind of trick," he thought to himself, "a guy like Dean could never be into some like me." Just as he began to feel overwhelmed by his thoughts, by Dean, he felt a hand cover his own. Dean's hand. They sat there for a few minute, which lasted a lifetime for Castiel, unsure of what to do next, both stealing nervous looks at the other.

Dean hesitated at each word, his voice sounding stressed, "look, I understand if you don't feel the same, but please tell me something."

"Dean I like you too, but how could anyone like you want to be with someone like me? I'm awkward, and unimportant, and unattractive, and unpopular!" Castiel continued feeling his voices rise, yet at the same time get thinner, "and you're you! Every girl wants to get with you, and every guy wants to be you! Everyone loves you! And hardly anyone can even tolerate me, not even my own family!" Castiel could almost hear his world crash around him, his throat began to tighten in an attempt to suppress his sobs, and his vision was slowly beginning to blur."Why does this always happen?" he thought, "why can't I just enjoy this?" At that instant, in the back of my mind, all he could think was "because you don't deserve it."


	3. Chapter 3

"You think I care if you're unpopular or if no one else likes you?" Dean's voice became strong and his grip tightened on Castiel's hand, "you're cool, and, uh, I like you okay? I don't care what anyone else thinks." His eyes grew larger with every word, the green light radiating.

"I, I…" Castiel stuttered unsure of what to say. It felt like all the blood in his body had risen to his face, leaving his limbs lifeless. His thoughts left him alone and afraid telling him that he "didn't deserve someone like Dean" and "he's not serious, this is just some messed up trick." Castiel wanted to scream, wanted to run away from everything and just live in seclusion, or not live at all. How could he ever think that this could work even if Dean liked him he would find out how messed up Castiel was and want nothing to do with him.

"I just don't want to disappoint you, obviously you are seeing something that's not there. I'm not this amazing person, I'm average, probably below average, and I don't want to see the look on your face when you realize it," Castiel voice shook from fear, telling Dean all this made him realize how weak he was. Slowly he tried to pull his hand from Dean's, but Dean clenched their intertwined fingers.

"I don't care," their eyes met. "Let me show you what I see, because it's amazing," Dean's eyes burned with passion and desire. Suddenly Castiel felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace, his worries and problems all seemed to fade into nothing at that moment. Dean pressed Castiel's face into the crook of his neck, his arms protective around Castiel's neck. At that moment Castiel knew, he had to try, if not for Dean, then for himself. Once the hug was broken Dean brought their foreheads together, his soft and cool, while Castiel's was hot and sweaty.

Castiel could feel Dean's soft breaths on his lips, they were so close. "I've liked you for a while, so whatever you think I don't know, or whatever you think is going to scare me off, I already know or I don't care", Dean's words hung in the air between them comforting Castiel. Then Dean slowly drifted from Castiel, grabbing the bag Castiel had noticed when he got out of the car.

Slowly he pulled out a book, from what Castiel could see, with a dark cover, and white puff of smoke, maybe, on the front cover. "I, uh, saw you looking at this when we went to go get the book we need for english, so i went back and got it for you. I hope that's okay," he sounded apologetic, as if there was something wrong with this. Castiel couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face, no one ever seemed to notice anything Castiel did, much less holding his graze a bit longer than usual on a book cover. The book, Castiel saw after Dean handed it to him, was "Looking For Alaska" by John Green, one of Castiel's favorite authors. Had Dean known that Castiel loved everything John Green had written, which he was told was weird because he was a guy and all John Green's books were "girly", according to Naomi, or was it just a lucky guess?

"Thank you, so much, this is amazing." Castiel spoke with the voice of a child on Christmas morning.

"I got you the book," Dean said trying to seem nonchalant about this gift, or Castiel's reaction, "so you can tell me what it's about." With those words Castiel's eyes illuminated as he spoke of when he had read and heard about the book, how it was about an awkward kid sent to an out of state boarding school, meeting crazy new friends, falling in love, and through a tragic event learning about himself and life in general. Patiently Dean sat there listening, although Castiel was sure he had no interesting in the actual book, watching his every move, hanging off his every word and just enjoying every moment of seeing Castiel this excited about something.

When Castiel finished his breathing was heavy, and his face hurt from smiling so much, which hadn't happened much lately, he looked at the ground blushing, "sorry for rambling about the book for so long."

"It's okay, it was kinda cute to see you so excited for something as simple as a book, maybe I should get you books more often," his expression was soft and his words were playful and caring.

Castiel felt his pocket buzz, he glanced down at his phone to see that it was already ten o'clock and Michael was not happy. "Uh, Dean, I need to go, like, now," he hated that he had to leave, but he knew there was no way to avoid it.

"Oh," Dean sounded disappointed, "okay."

They got to Castiel's house and Dean shut off the engine. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cas," he said with a smile, then very slowly and gently put his hand on Cas' cheek leaned in, and pushed their lips together.

Castiel felt a shiver go up his spine and an explosion in his chest. Dean's mouth was as soft as it looked, Castiel noticed as he pulled closer holding Dean's arm, the other man's stubble rubbing his chin softly. They broke apart still holding each other, both unable to suppress their joy, softly they spoke their goodbyes, promising to see each other the next day. Castiel walked toward his front door listening to the fading of the engine and stood at his front door biting his lip and grinning. He had had his first kiss, probably one the the best kisses he would ever have, and he had had it with Dean Winchester.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry that this chapter took FOREVER to publish life has been a bit crazy lately, so i made sure to make it extra long for all your patience. Thanks for reading! Hope you guys like it there's not a lot of fluff, but there is still a little! (:**

That night as Cas slept he had a dream, a nightmare, of Dean telling him how much he couldn't stand him, telling Castiel to kill himself, with faceless dark figures laughing around him. Suddenly the laughter formed an ocean around Castiel and Deans words became weights around Castiel's ankles. At first he thrashed attempting to stay above water, to stay alive, but soon enough he gave up, surrendered to his fate and watched the sun fade as he was dragged deeper and deeper into the abyss.

In the morning Castiel was awoken by singing birds and sunlight seeping through his blinds, he couldn't stand it. "Why does Gabriel insist on opening the window" he mumbled, as he sat up trying to rub the tired off his face. His head was throbbing and all he wanted to do was crawl under the covers into the safety of the darkness, but he knew if he slept any longer he would have to tell Michael why, and as of now he didn't feel like explaining that (1) he liked another guy and (2) that he was depressed and was having nightmares. Michael wouldn't understand anyway, he had perfect grades, was in several sports and clubs, was student council president, had the perfect girlfriend, and got a good amount of scholarships to help him become a doctor, he was the perfect son, not that it had really mattered to their father. Whenever their father decided to show up it was only for a brief period of time, and showed up just long enough to give Michael money for everyone, which was never enough, and grab more of his stuff. It seemed kind of like he was trying to move out, but slowly, so no one would really notice, then one day he'll just stop showing up and none of them will have a clue what happened, but also wouldn't really care because he never was there anyway.

Castiel shook the thought as he arrived in the kitchen, Anna was lost in her own little world, as usual, and Samandriel stared down at a plate of eggs defiantly as Uriel scowled at him, obviously upset by their little brothers refusal to eat. Uriel had a tendency to not really listen to the younger kids and do what he wanted, and Samandriel never really got along with him for that reason, however, he did enjoy Castiel's company. "Goodmorning Brother", Samandriel exclaimed, perking up a bit.

"Goodmorning" Castiel replied feeling his face lighten, and a soft smile spread over his lips. "How are those eggs tasting", he questioned, as soon as those words left his mouth Samandriel began to nibble at his breakfast. Uriel rolled his eyes and proceed to leave the room, his face contorted by frustration and anger. Castiel grabbed himself some cereal and sat down next to his brother and they talked about Samandriel's classes, how he was liking middle school, about the books he was reading, stuff like that. The little boy seemed to glow with excitement as he talked about school and his friends and the books he was reading and how their school had a band concert coming up and he was playing the trombone. He made Castiel promise to attend the band concert that wednesday, Cas felt horrible for forgetting his brother was in band, but he was only sixth grade, it wasn't that important yet.

Next thing Castiel knew he was back in his room talking to Dean on the phone Being invited to go eat lunch with him and his brother, Sam. Dean showed up fifteen minutes later with his brother in the backseat complaining about the music. As Castiel approached the car he heard Dean say, "You know the rules, Sammy, driver picks the music", in unison they both recited "shotgun shuts his cakehole." The boy ,Castiel assumed to be Sam, slumped back into his seat muttering to himself, at the same time Castiel opened the passenger door. Dean had just noticed the extra person when he changed the song.

"Hey Cas", he smiled as he turned down the radio, " this is Sammy, and Sammy this is Castiel."

Sam grimaced at the nickname, "my name is not Sammy, its Sam." As an after thought he added, "nice to meet you Castiel," then returned to his phone.

Dean and Castiel had some light hearted conversation before arriving at their destination, a little, rugged place on the outside of town.

As they walked in a beautiful girl, who seemed to be about their age, with long pretty blond curls screeched putting down the drinks she was making and ran to Dean for an embrace. As soon as Castiel noticed Dean's smile from this strangers embrace his expression hardened, she soon peeled herself from Dean and moved to Sam ruffling his hair, "time for a haircut don't you think?" He stuck his tongue at her and in a small voice retorted, "Jess likes it." After a short conversation between Sam and the girl about Sam's girlfriend, Jessica, Dean finally spoke up. "Hey, Jo this is my, uhh, friend Castiel," seeming uncharacteristically nervous, " and Cas this is Jo." She gasped playfully and looked at Dean in false sense of shock "What? You have friends?!" she exclaimed with a growing smile. Without the smile even dropping an inch the girl, Jo, turned toward Castiel and said hello. Dean explained that he and Jo had grown up together, and Jo's mom, Ellen, and dad, Bobby, had helped Dean and Sam a lot when they were younger and their dad wasn't there.

Someone called Jo from behind the bar, so she rushed off and Dean, Sam, and Castiel grabbed a couple menu's, sat themselves down and talked about Sam's upcoming band concert. "Yeah it's wednesday! You have to go," for a moment Sam seemed exactly like Samandriel, and he remembered that Samandriel had a concert on the same day also.

"Sam, do you know Samandriel, he plays trombone? He has a concert on Wednesday also, you guys probably go to the same school," Sam seemed to think about it for a moment and the replied.

"Yeah, I've seen him a couple times, but not very often since I'm in percussion and he plays trombone. He doesn't have many friends, which may be because he's pretty weir-" his words were cut off by Dean smacking him in the back off the head. He quickly tried to fix the situation by suggesting they all get food together after the concert, Sam scowled at the idea. Castiel Laughed a bit to himself watching the brothers interact, he could tell that Dean would risk anything if it meant Sam could get whatever he needed, Castiel agreed to the invitation giving Sam a sympathetic smile.

Soon after a woman, who Dean introduced as Ellen, came and took their order after some "hellos" and hugs. The rest of lunch went well as they talked about this and that, sometimes Jo or Ellen joining them. They left after promises of returning to Jo, and went to Castiel's house. Dean walked Castiel to the door and starred into his Castiel's deep blue eyes, " I saw the look on your face when I was hugging Jo." Castiel felt his face turn bright red, looked down at his shoes, then felt Dean's hand slip under his chin and forced him to look up. "Jo is basically my little sister, there's nothing you should be worried about," he softly kissed him and headed toward his car. Castiel smiled at the exhilaration that came with the other man's lips meeting his, and waved as Dean and Cas drove away.

Castiel was immediately greeted by Samandriel and Gabriel wearing knowing smiles. "Who was that?" Gabriel teased in his sing-song voice.

"Was that Sam Winchester?" Samandriel exclaimed with curiosty.

Castiel couldn't help but laugh at his two brothers, they were like two teenage girls trying to keep up with the latest gossip. "Yeah that was Sam and that was my friend Dean, Gabriel," he answered the two standing in front of him.

Gabriel made a disbelieving grunted, that made Samandriel giggle. "I don't know about you or little Sammy here, but I don't kiss my friends, unless of course they're a little more than friends," he winked as he finished. "I don't really care all that much," Castiel highly doubted that, "just don't let Michael catch you or your dead."

He watched Gabriel saunter off and turned his attention to Samandriel. "So if you're okay with it i think after your concert on wednesday Dean, Sam, you, and me are going out to eat, what do you think?" Castiel asked already knowing the answer.

Samandriel smiled ear to ear at the idea of being able to hang out with a "cool kid." "Yes, that's awesome did you ask Sam if it was okay? I don't want to go if he doesn't want to be seen with me…" his words dropped off as he finished his sentence, his smile disappearing.

Castiel couldn't stand to see his little brother like this, "Of course he is!" That was all it took and Samandriel was back to his normal smiley self, then he ran off upstairs to go do god knows what.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days blew by in a flash, of course, he missed Dean every moment he wasn't with him, but he'd never admit that. On wednesday Dean picked up Castiel and Samandriel, making their way to the middle school. During the car ride they all sat in silence, occasionally Castiel would look at Dean, he couldn't believe someone like him, someone so beautiful could be interested in Castiel. Their arrival at the school couldn't have have come at a better time, the awkwardness of the air had become palpable. "Good luck, Sammy!" Dean shouted as the two younger boys got out of the car "uhh, and Samdril," he added as an after thought, completely butchering Samandriel's name.

After parking, Dean looked at Castiel with a sigh "that was an entertaining car ride." They both laughed softly, Dean wore a smiled that Castiel hadn't seen on him in a while, it was one of nervousness. Once out of the car Castiel felt a hand grab his, Dean just smirked and kept walking, ignoring the looks being thrown their way by random strangers. Quietly they settled into the bleachers of the gym/auditorium, continuing to hold hands, Castiel smiled and blushed, feeling like a schoolgirl swooning over a crush, except his crush liked him back.

Suddenly a voice came over the audience, asking them, politely, to shut off their phones. After that the voice, the band director, droned on about how proud he was of the kids and things like that, then came the music. Castiel wasn't going to lie it was pretty bad, but in their defense this year was the first time any of them had picked up an instrument, like Samandriel, so with that in mind it wasn't that bad.

After the concert Dean and Castiel waited for their brothers, not holding hands as to not embarrass the boys, Samandriel came out first, by himself, not smiling until he saw his brother. After another 10 minutes Sam came out surrounded by friends, everyone smiling and laughing, he saw Dean talking to Samandriel and his smile faltered, only for a moment, then he said something to a pretty blond girl, who had been waiting outside, she giggled and they said goodbye. "Sammy" Dean exclaimed with a smile he resolved only for his brother, "you did awesome!"

Sam awkwardly pushed his hair back, "Dean, could you even hear me?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck knowing he had been found out, "well, not exactly, uhh, but I know you did awesome!" They all laughed at Dean's attempt to be supportive, Sam kept looking around nervously, making sure no one saw him with Samandriel. Once they were in the car Dean spoke again "so, the Roadhouse?" He glanced between Samandriel and Castiel, they both gave quiet nods in response. This car ride was much better than the one before, not to say it was a good one, the boys talked about school and band. Sam obviously the more popular, as he spoke of cute girls and parties he had attended, Samandriel sat there with wide eyes as if talking to some type of god; Castiel simply stole glances at Dean, who lit up while Sam talked about school. Castiel loved Samandriel, he was his little brother, but Dean was different with Sam, the way he seemed to beam when Sam talked about all the fun he had at school reminded him of the way a father loves a son, not that Castiel would ever know that feeling.

They eventually arrived at the roadhouse, all leaving the car quietly, the conversation died down earlier as Samandriel had nothing to talk about, nonetheless he still couldn't remove his eyes from Sam. They were greeted inside with "hellos" and hugs, by Charlie and Ellen, Charlie pulling Dean aside and telling him something that made his cheeks go scarlet and dart a glance at Castiel, Castiel just shifted awkwardly toward Samandriel, almost protectively for some reason. They took their seats and somehow Dean convinced Sam to sit by Samandriel so he could sit with Castiel. Dean began the conversation with his usual cheerfulness, "so guys, what looks good to you?" he spoke confidently, "I'm feeling some apple pie!" Sam sighed at this comment, "apple pie isn't real food, Dean" it seemed for a moment almost as he were the older one.

"FIne," Dean exaggerated "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, with extra bacon." They all laughed slightly, Samandriel ordered chicken stips, as usal, and Castiel and Sam had salads, Dean pretended to scold both of them for their healthy decisions. The conversation was very light hearted with Charlie occasionally commenting as she walked by, her telling a story.

"So," she began "when we were younger,Sam decided he was going to be Superman for Halloween. We all went to trick-or-treat, walking house to house until we reached one house with a clown passing out candy," at that moment Sam turned pale as a sheet, his eyes pleading Charlie to stop, she went on as if those big brown eyes had no effect. "Sam stopped dead in his tracks, staring at this normal clown that seemed perfectly nice handing candy to little kids, Dean laughed at him, telling him that Superman isn't afraid clowns, so Sam tried his best to look brave and walked up to the house." By this time Charlie could barely speak between laughs, and Dean looked at her in anticipation, as if he weren't there when this all happened "Right as the clown was about to drop the candy in Sam's bag he smiled, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth, so Sam" she gasped between words, hardly breathing, "takes off running but his cape gets caught on one of the bushes by the walk way," Sam's eyes are bigger than Castiel thought was humanly possible at this point, "and he starts screaming!" Sam simply looks away from everyone as Charlie continues, while everyone else laughs shifting glances from Sam to Charlie, Dean reaches across the table and pats Sams back, still laughing. " So at this point me and Dean are on the floor laughing our asses off, when this tall, lanky, person in only underwear streaks past us, we look up only to see little Sammy standing on the other side of the road in nothing but a pair of tighty whities!" Dean soon fell out of his chair, as Sam mumbled something to himself and went to the bathroom, Dean stayed on the floor as he and Charlie started crying from laughing. Ellen came over and smacked the two on the back of the head for teasing Sam, they both looked down but continued to giggle to themselves.

When Sam came back from the restroom both, Charlie and Dean, apologized to Sam as Ellen shot them threatening looks. They finished their food and ordered dessert, or Dean ordered pie and everyone else sat there and watched him pig out. Soon they said their goodbyes and were off, when they arrived at Castiel's house Samandriel and Castiel said their goodbyes, but just as Castiel was about to get out he felt a hand grab his own, "hey do you wanna hang out for a bit, i'll bring you back", Dean's eyes shined bright green against the darkness of the night. Castiel nodded, and went and talked to Samandriel and returned to the car, once they arrived at Dean and Sam's house Sam was sent to shower and sleep, he shot a bitch face in retaliation, but it did nothing for him.

As soon as Sam was upstairs and the shower was going Dean pulled Castiel by his hips, "finally" he spoke softly, "it's just you and me Cas" and softy bit his lip. Castiel forgot how to breath for a moment as Dean placed his lips on Cas' and softly pulled them both on to the couch, making sure to never let their lips part. As Dean pulled away, Cas panicked, had he done something wrong? THeir faces stayed inches apart as Dean just stared into Castiel's eyes, after a few moments Castiel looked down, unsure of what to do. Slowly Deans hand grabbed Castiel's waist and pulled Castiel on to his lap, pulling his lips on to the other mans, the kisses started off slow and soft, but eventually became much more aggressive and quick. Dean laid Castiel on his back and straddled him between his legs, continuously kissing the smaller man. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, Dean's tongue slowly pushing into Castiel's mouth swirling around Castiel's. Suddenly Dean was at Cas' neck kissing and sucking it slowly, no matter how hard he tried Castiel couldn't stop a moan from escaping his lips, feeling Dean's lip spread into a smile on his neck. Warm, callused hands crept under Castiel's shirt to his nipples, gently pulling and pinching as his mouth went under siege.

Dean dismounted Castiel, swooping him up into his arms, Castiel burst out into laughter burying his head into Dean's neck. They were suddenly bounding up the stairs towards Dean's room. As soon as they reached the door it was slammed closed and Castiel's back was pressed up against it, Dean placing rough kisses all over Castiel. Dean forcefully grabbed Castiel's shoulders and pushed him on to the bed.


End file.
